1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an electric device and a control method of the same, and more particularly, to an electric device and a control method of the same which receives power from an auxiliary power source such as a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric devices may be operated by using several different power modes in order to save on power consumption. Typically, the power modes include a normal mode, a screen save mode, an idle mode and an automatic off mode.
One of the critical issues in a portable mobile electric device is a stable power supply while being transported. If the mobile electric device receives power from a battery, power consumption may be reduced by decreasing a voltage output from a constant voltage output unit, such as a DC/DC converter, compared to a rated voltage when receiving power from an adaptor may be used to secure a battery life. That is, a power save mode which reduces a voltage margin of a load terminal to increase the battery life is used. If power required for the load terminal drastically changes or the load terminal is overloaded consistently, there is a possibility that a sufficient voltage is not applied to the load terminal, and a system of the electric device may have an error.